Never Ending Dream
by Midnight-Moonlight-Gal
Summary: We're going to the nationals pony... Both teams. So don't you worry okay?" He said while gripping my hand tightly. Nothing was going to get in the way of our love... Especially not Yuuki. Mai X Aikawa
1. Who? Who?

Dear Boys.

A Never Ending Dream

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys okay, I've seen Dear boys like awhile ago and I just fell inlove with the pairing of Aika and Pony!!!! Hehe Anyway review to tell me how it is thanks ^^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Gang is back still aiming for

The championships.

Training is harsh everyday

Taku and Mumu have

Gotten together

Aika and Pony get closer day by day

**Until she came in….**

**Chapter 1 – Who Who?**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day at Mizuho High, as usual the boys basketball team would be caught practicing whenever they had free time. They were planning to get in the National Championship…. A task easier said then done. Things have been going good for the boys and girls basketball team. Takumi was now going out with Mutsumi, and they have gotten a lot closer then anyone would have thought they would. Ranmaru hangs out with Keiko whenever he's free… Rumor has it that those two are going out… anyway the bell rang everyone headed to their class.

"Hey Mumu…. Wait up!"

"We are going to be late if you don't hurry up"

"I know, I know give me a second please"

"Sigh ok ok just hurry it up"

"By the way, I heard Takumi is holding a party this weekend…"

"Well, it's not like he wanted too. His mom thought it would be nice to celebrate his birthday"

"Haha I see, guessing you're the guest of Honor??"

"Shut up, are you coming? I think he gave two invites to Aika"

"Hm… Well I didn't get one so I'm guessing no."

"I'll ask"

"No! Don't ask him. It's not like I need to go"

"Yes, You do!"

The two walked into class and sat down just as class started.

"Class, settle down. Today we have a new student" The teacher said out while writing her name on the chalkboard.

"Ohayo, my name is Yuuki Yamine. Pleased to meet chu!" she said while bowing her head.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" a random student yelled out.

"Well…. I just LOVE Basketball!! I'm planning to join the girls team today!"

"Hey Mai, did you hear that? Looks like we are getting another player" Mumu managed to whisper to Mai.

"… Yeah it seems so…" Mai replied

"Hey hey! What kind of position do you play then??" A certain spiky haired boy asked.

" Center of course!"

"Wow then you can really jump then??"

"Haha Yes Yes I can!" Yuuki replied confidently

"I'm Aikawa!"

"I'm Yuuki pleased to meet cha" she replied with a giggle.

"Class settle down! Yuuki sit next to Mai"

"Hai! … Where is she??"

"Mai Please rise your hand" he calmly asked while checking through his notes.

"Over here…" Mai said while rising her left arm

"Great! I know we'll be great friends Mai!"

**Mai's POV **

~After School~

Oh no.. I got so held up in Art, that I'm late for practice, Ms H will kill me for sure.

I heard noises.. more like cheering noises in the gym… was it the fan girls cheering the guys on? I stopped in my tracks to see a herd of players crowding someone.

"Whats going on?" I asked while watching the rest

" Looks like a new player joined the girls team and she's pretty good to be only playing basketball for a month" Ranmuru said while leaning on the door casually

" Oh it must be Yuuki, wow she must be really good to get that much attention"

" Ms H hasn't come yet so we're just chilling. I'm pretty bored if you ask me.."

"Oh I know, why don't we go for a run around the courts to warm up?" I asked

"Sure" He replied and as ran ahead

I followed along, we managed to do 3 laps around the court before Ms H showed up. I really wanted to see Yuuki play. She must be really good, but this was all my opinion.

"Okay! Gather round, this is Yuuki, I'm sure most of you have met her already. I want to have a practice game with the guys. Yuuki, your playing we need to see your abilities. Come on people lets move!" Ms H yelled.

I went up to Mumu and asked a few questions then got into place. Seems like Mumu is up against Taku, they really fit each other well. I'm envious. I watched Ms H throw the ball into the air and the both of them jump. Mumu managed to get the ball and passed it to me. I caught it and ran ahead dribbling it as fast as I could towards the basket until Aika blocked me.

I quickly passed to Yuuki who then managed to pass Ranmuru's tight defense and do a dunk. I was shocked she was probably my height and managed to jump that high…

~After Game and practice~

"Great going there girls! You nearly beat us!" Aikawa said.

"Haha you went easy on us didn't you" Mumu said out

"Nah! Right Taku?"

"Whatever"

"Come on Taku lets go. Bye Mai!" Mumu yelled out while dragging Taku with her.

I watched each one of them leave from behind.

"Hey pony? You coming?" Aika turned back and asked.

"Ah I promised Satomi that I'd help her out with the cleaning. You have work you should really go ahead." I said back.

"Oh that's right! Okay! See you later!!!" And with that he ran out.

I looked at the empty gym filled with basketballs. The scene with Yuuki making a slam dunk haunted me. It flashed over and over in my head. I must admit she was really good… I glanced up at the basketball hoop.

" Can I reach it?" I muttered to myself

I took the basketball and shot 3 pointers non-stop. I kept on shooting until I was on the floor catching my breathe. Satomi has probably already left meaning I really did have to clean all this on my own and lock up. It was probably 7 or 8 by now but I prefered to just sleep here on the floor. My body was tired… I glanced over at the clock to see it was nearly 9. I remembered Mumu telling me that the gym lights switch off automatically at 9:30. Sigh.

The ceiling really calmed me, if Mumu found out I was just lying here she'd probably kill me and say why didn't I call her or this or that. Sometimes shes too protective.

Another glance at the clock which now read 9:15. Just 15 minutes to go and I haven't even started cleaning. I slowly sat up and took my hairband off, letting go of all my hair. I stood up and started to clean the gym slowly. Mom is going to kill me if I get home past 10. I picked up every ball and managed to mop the floor just two minutes before the lights went off. I slowly made my way to the entrance to see someone.

"…Pony!"

"A-Aika? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. It doesn't take 3 hours to clean the gym up"

"Oh, ah yeah. I took my time, don't you have work?"

" It finishes at 9 remember? You look tired here" Aika knelled down.

"It's fine I can walk, I'm not that tired."

"Are you sure? Well just get on anyway" He grinned

"But I'm heavy and I really shouldn't"

"Aw please?"

"… but"

"Oh please" he asked once more but giving the face this time.

"...Alright" I replied while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So why are you outside eh?" I asked

"Taku called me saying that Mumu couldn't reach you nor were you at home, so I figured you were still cleaning up"

"I see…" I started to drift off…

"Hey little pony still with me? Pony??"

I remember someone calling out but I really couldn't open my eyes. So tired. Maybe he didn't notice… I hope so.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay I'll admit that it's lame like really really lame and its so rushed but I'll try to make it better thanks for reading ^^


	2. Breakfast or Lunch?

Never ending dream.

A/N: I wasn't expecting this many reviews but ja thank you:

AnimeRoxMySox

MagisiticalM

SnowCharms

Thanks again ^^ On with chapter two be warned its as lame as the first chapter hehe

**Chapter 2- Breakfast or lunch?**

**Aikawa's POV**

I called out to her a few times over but I got no response. Is cleaning the gym that tiring… well she did do it on her own so it must have been. I took a glance at her face, I started to heat up. She looked so pure and innocent… I really should get her home. I walked another 5 minutes before reaching her home.

"Little pony… we're here" I said out

Like last time no response.

"Pony if you don't get up I'm going to have to kiss you" I said to her while grinning this time I got a reaction she turned slightly pinkish

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked so drained and so fragile. I slowly set her down and gave her, her bag.

"Pony, you must shower and then snuggle into your covers!" I said demandingly

"Hai, Good night and thanks." Her soft and quiet voice managed to reach my ears.

I pecked her on the cheek and waved goodbye. Time to go home and get a good nights rest.

**Mai's POV  
**

I watched him leave I proceeded to the front door where I slowly opened it and took off my shoes. Seems like no one was home… mom didn't tell me she was on trip nor did dad. I sighed and headed upstairs to take a shower. There were a few times where I drifted in and out when I finished my shower I leaned on my bathroom door. I remembered how Aika kissed me, that's when my face turned red again. I really like Aika, I hope he does too.

As I was blow drying my hair my phone rang. It was Mumu.

"Hello?" I said while packing up my hair dryer.

"You idiot!!! How long were you in the gym!? Did you just get back?!" She yelled

"Ah Mumu relax. I was cleaning up and I lost track of time, I got back 10 minutes ago with the help of Aika. Don't worry" I said while combing my hair.

"Sigh, sometimes you really can give me a heart attack. You're my sister and you tell me to relax I don't even know where you are half the time" She said lecturing me.

"Ah Mumu as much as I want to listen to it, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Night" I said quickly then hanging up after she said night.

I fell onto my bed letting my head hit the soft pillow I honestly felt that time had just stopped right there for me. That's when I got an idea.

I snapped awake and set my alarm clock to 4AM. I then quickly switched the lights off and fell asleep.

_4Am_

The alarm rang continuously until I was fully up. I ran downstairs and opened the fridge. I decided that I would make Aika lunch since he lives on his own he probably doesn't have time to make his own. I search the fridge for the ingredients, though it was so early and I was dead tired it was fine. I do anything to help him.

After making his lunch I packed it up and realized it was already 5:30AM. I ran upstairs to get changed and ready for school. I still found it odd how no one was home.

I locked the door and jogged to school. I wanted to show Mumu my work and what she thought of it.

That's when I accidently bumped into someone I really didn't want to see.

"Mai! GOOD MORNING!"

"Ah, Good morning Yuuki" her voice seriously could not get any louder.

"Yesterday was fun Mai! I think we should hang out more it would be so much fun!" She went on following me to school.

"Ah um sorry Yuuki but I have to meet Mumu up mind if I speak with you later?" I asked trying to get away.

"I'll come since we're on the same team for basketball plus if you need to ask the captain something I think it would be wise if I followed"

She really didn't get it. I sighed and let her follow me around that is until I saw Aika talking to Taku. This is my chance I smiled. I slowly made my way over to them only to be pushed by Yuuki who ran ahead of me.

"Good Morning Aikawa" Yuuki said while bowing her head.

"Oh Ohayo Yuuki-chan" Aika said back.

"Ano…"

"Come on Aikawa, class is starting." Taku said while ignoring Yuuki presence.

"Ano… Would you mind joining me for lunch Aikawa?" She bravely asked.

"Um… Sure why not? Well see you then." He said while following Taku into the classroom.

I just watched them… I looked into my bag where Aika's lunch box sat… I felt somewhat upset. Yuuki walked back to me.

"Did you see that Mai!!! I managed to ask him to join me for lunch!" She screamed

"Yea, I saw. Um have fun…" I said while slowly making my way to the classroom.

"Ano… Mai. Can I tell you something?" she said while stopping me in my tracks.

"Um sure." I replied.

"I really like Aikawa and since I'm new I would like it if you could help me!" She almost yelled out

"Ah… I…..What?"

A/N: Okay I'll be honest I'm way to tired to proofread it. I mean I just came home after doing I don't know a million laps of running at school. I haven't even done my English essay homework which is due tomorrow… yeah I'm in soooo much trouble. Anyway my point is it's a crappy chapter due to the rush, tiredness and um uh yeah! Well R&R Thanks!!!!


	3. Lunch!

Never Ending Dream.

A/N: Okay wasn't expecting so many reviews hehe I'll keep updating for your future reading… Has no clue what she's talking about.

And I agree too. I hate Yuuki Yamane, but I'm sorry to say you guys can't kill her yet ( If you did wanted too)

And I must apologize, for another thing. Yes Yuuki will get eviler, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry Mai don't worry there will be a good ending in the end. (I hope…)

Thank you

AnimeRoxMySox

MagisiticalM

SnowCharms

Sapphire Rose E.

Anyway On to chapter 3!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- Lunch!

"I really like Aikawa and since I'm new I would like it if you could help me" she yelled out in the hall.

"I- .. um… huh? What!" I stuttered.

"I really like Aikawa and would like it if you could help me bring him and I together" she repeated herself.

"But-" I was interrupted by the ring of the bell. Yuuki waved off and run ahead to get to her class. I closed my locker and sighed while looking down into my bag once again to see Aikawa's lunch. I guess I won't be needing this I thought while making my to class slowly. I got scolded and sat down at my seat once I entered.

Classes went by quick, the next thing I knew was it was already second break… one more lesson to go before lunch comes. I munched on my snack and chatted a bit with Mumu but she was more into the conversations with Takumi. Suddenly the classroom door opened and Yuuki stood there.

"Mai! Can I have some, I'm sooooo hungry!" She yelled out while coming over to my desk

"Um sure…" I said while giving her some of my food.

I watch her finish up my snack without really giving a care. Sigh why did I give it… I'm always like this…

"Hey Mai, why do you have two lunches in your bag? Do you really eat that much?" She commented while digging in my bag.

I turned to see her then holding up the lunches, I quickly grabbed them and hid them from view of Aikawa or anyone else.

"Um I accidently packed more then I needed. Please don't dig through my stuff Yuuki" I said while hiding the lunch boxes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that sensitive with your belongings" Yuuki grinned.

"…" She was really getting on my nerves but how do I say 'Can you leave and get out my life?'… easier thought then doing.

"Um, Mai. Can I ask a huge favour?" She asked while sitting down next to me again. Oh no. Please no. Go away!

"Sure" I replied unsurely.

"Can I have one of your lunchboxes? I mean you have two right so one wouldn't matter" She said while giving me those innocent eyes of hers. I really hated it. Why me…

"Sure…" I said while handing Yuuki, Aikawa's lunch. She bowed and ran out of the classroom.

I sighed and watched everyone else packing up their snack, and returning to their seats. Class started and finish, and it was 12 already. I sighed once more. I knew that Mu would be sitting with Takumi and normally I sit with Aika. Sigh…

"Hey Pony!" I heard someone call out from behind.

I behind to see Aika face extremely close to mine which made me to turn bright pink. " Um Hey Aika" I managed to say outloud.

"Lets go eat, oh.. Ya Yuuki will be joining us today" he said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the classroom. When we got to the roof Yuuki was already there, and by the looks of it she had set up everything for him.

"Hiya Yuuki" Aikawa greeted.

"Hi, Aikawa. I made you lunch" Yuuki said while handing her lunchbox to Aika. I took a glance and saw that it was mine.

"Oh wow. Thanks Yuuki!" Aika yelled out while starting to eat. I felt like crying. How could she… this was unbelievable…. I stared at the two and just stood there. I wanted to slap her but why didn't my body move.

"Ah I need the bathroom, I'll be right back Aikawa" Yuuki said while flashing a smile and running down the stairs.

"Pony~ Come sit with me." I heard him say. I sat down but avoided eye contact.

"It's very nice today. Thank you for the food my pony" I heard him say before he hugged me.

"How .. do you know?" I said in a quiet whisper.

"Cause… my pony makes the best food for me, I can taste it" He replied calmly.

"Aika…." I managed to say before hugging him back and gripping onto his shirt tighter.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just so happy" I replied while snuggling into his shirt.

I felt Aika break the hug. He gripped my shoulders and stared deeply into my eyes. I felt so anxious, every time when we're alone, he acts next thing I knew was that I was staring right into his eyes and his lips were crashed onto mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: SHUT UP. I know its crap. I mean I'm doing this at what 4 am? Yes I'm tired but I thought u guys would like to read a little bit. I left it at a cliffhanger hehe so stay tuned. Unless it was really that bad. Then Sorry. Well Night. ENJOY + R&R!!!! Oh And sorry for errors lol. TTFN!


	4. Games and Slaps

Never Ending Dream.

A/N: Hey people, yes I know. It's been a while since I updated… don't kill me.

Thank you for reviewing. ^-^

SnowCharms

IkaCullen

AnimeRoxMySox

MagisticalM

Aikandponylover

-sera-chan011-

Sayam

Xxxmikaxxx

Wow 8 people ^^!

By the way I uploaded a story for Mu and Takumi for those who like that couple, sorry to say it's probably not as good as this story. It's called "See the lies" Go check it out ^^!

Anyway On to chapter 4!

* * *

I couldn't believe this…. Here I was on the rooftop eating lunch with him like usual and there he is… Kissing me. We pulled away giving us the chance to catch out breath.

"Aika.." I muttered under my breath. I touched my lips and was probably blushing a bunch of reds and pinks

"Oh I'm so sorry pony! I just did it without thinking. Gomen!" Aika replied quickly.

"It's okay" I replied while still touching my lips. I had to admit it was nice and I really enjoyed it.

Yuuki returned a few minutes later and we continued eating. Yuuki started going on about basketball and how she got to play on the starting 5. It was annoying she replaced Keiko in the centre position just because she could do a dunk. I glared at her. Soon after I packed up the lunches we ate and headed down to our classroom.

"Mai! We need to talk!" I turned to see Mu over towering me.

"Um… Yes Mu?" I replied while pushing her slightly further away from me.

Mu's expression suddenly changed from serious to a more friendly cheerful face, "We're in!" she yelled in my face. "We made it to the inter high!" Mu yelled once again in my face but that didn't matter, I was way too happy to hear that we were now in the Inter high. I screamed and hugged Mu with joy. "For real!?" I asked.

"You betcha! This time we are going to win it all! Oh.. That reminds me we have a practice match later today so don't hurt yourself! We need our 3 pointer shooter!" Mu said while hitting my back hard.

"Yea. Thanks Mu." Oh I forgot to mention. I'm the 3 pointer shooter in the team. Mainly the point getter. Aika taught me how to shoot 3 pointers properly so I'm thankful to him.

Class ended soon after it started. Normally Ms. H would finish class early so we could go to the basketball courts quicker and on time but not all the time. I counted the seconds left and the school bell rang. We were all packed up and ready to go. Mu ran out as soon as she heard it then followed by Takumi and Aika slowly making their way out. The classroom slowly became empty. I was too tired to rush anywhere. I lifted my head off the table to see that I was now the only student left. "Crap" I'm going to be late and will have to do laps in the end. I shot up from my desk and stuffed everything in my bag and rushed out. I ran as quick I could towards the gym.

"Almost there" I mumbled while rushing toward the changing rooms to change. "Made it!" I yelled as I pushed the door open but soon realized my mistake. I was in the boy's changing room. I saw them topless and staring at me like if I was a pervert. They each had a well toned body and looked very fit. "Oh Ah Um I'm sorry!!" I yelled and bowed and the door slamming on their face soon after. 'So embarrassing! How could I make such a simple mistake' I thought while slowly opening the door to the right room this time.

"Mai! Where have you been! Hurry up and change our game is starting soon. Geez" I heard Mu say while pulling me inside and opening my locker.

"Sorry, I'm changing now. I said while taking my shirt out and stuffing my bag inside. I heard Mu go over the plan for attacking and places as well as positioning. Yuuki as usual was already changed and was listening to Mu on what to do. I sighed and shut my locker.

"Lets go if we're ready" I said while picking up a spare basketball on the floor.

Everyone stood up and exited the room except for one of them. She yanked my wrist and pulled me back. She got in front of me and shut the door. "Um is thee a problem Yuuki?" I asked wondering what was really wrong with her.

"I can't believe you… I thought you were my friend" I heard her say. Her hair covered most of her face, I'm guessing she would tie it up during the game. She took a step closer and whispered something only I could hear "I saw you kissing him, if you wanna play rough, rough you'll get" and the next thing I knew was that I was just slapped. She quickly exited the room and headed for the court. I touched my sore cheek, that hurt a lot. "I should put ice.. but no time. I guess water will do" I said while taking out my water bottle and soaking my hand towel and placing it on my swollen cheek. I didn't do anything wrong, so why is she like that. It wasn't my fault, that she doesn't know. I groaned in pain while I removed the hand towel away from my face. "I better get going" I opened the door only to see Taku leaning on the wall outside. Maybe he didn't see Mu and is still waiting. His eyes were closed so I called out. "Taku, Mu left for the gym already, if you don't hurry your going to miss her awesome performance" I said while putting a smile on my face.

He opened his eyes and stared at me for a while but left soon after. I headed to the gym to already see them getting on court.

"Mai where have you been? They are going to start so get into your position" I heard coach say. I walked onto the court and saw Yuuki stand in front of me. Ready to jump. The whistle was heard and it started. Yuuki jumped and received the ball with ease.

"Wow Taku! She can really jump!" Aika said while watching from the sidelines.

"But her techniques are wrong. I'm guessing Ms H wanted her to play centre to see her faults."

"I agree, Keiko is better person to play that part" a certain someone said.

Yuuki quickly then passed the ball to Mu who dribbled with towards the opponents basket. She took a shot and we took the lead with 2 points. The game pace quicken as we scored more and they putting on a more tight defence. They were now using man to man, Yuuki and Mu were blocked out leaving only three of us, but Keiko was blocked cause of her height. I passed it to the remaining member of the team.

"Hey guys, I don't if it's just me but does Mai look like she's taking it easy?" Aikawa said out loud while pointing to her.

"Ya, I think she's saving her strength till the second half. They are behind by 10 points." Taku said without looking at Aika.

"That reminds me, hasn't she been touching her left cheek a little bit too much?" Aika said while doing the same action.

"Hn" Taku replied while taking a glance at Mai. He had to admit that she was taking it easy for the fist half and was touching her left cheek more then usual.

The first half ended and we were now at least 20 points behind. We got off the court and sat down on the bench to take a break and to refresh ourselves. I wiped my face with my hand towel and was approached by Mu.

"Hey what's wrong? You haven't really been giving it your best. Oh I know! Your saving your energy for the second half right?" Mu went on. I wasn't in the mood to listen. "Sorry Mu, I need the bathroom." I said as I got up and left the gym. Okay for once in my life I was in a bad mood.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Mu where's Mai going?" Aika asked followed by Taku.

"She's in the bathroom. I think she's just stressed out, I'm sure she will make a good comeback in the second half" Mu said while wiping her face with her hand towel.

"I see, I'm just going to go visit her anyway. See you" Aika said while wandering out of the gym.

"Hey Mu, keep an eye out for her" Taku said while keeping his eyes on Yuuki while she was talking with the other members of the team.

"You mean Yuuki? Why?" she asked while giving Takumi a strange look.

"She seems to have something against Mai." Taku said while handing Mu a drink.  
"I see, thanks" Mu said while opening her drink.

**Mai's POV**

I rushed into the bathroom and turned the tap on. I took a handful of water and splashed it on my face. I felt the icy water sting my cheek. I released a deep sigh. I turned the tap off and turned to see Aika leaning on the door frame.

* * *

A/N: Okay I have to admit, this wasn't my favourite chapter to write. I had no motivation so I think it's pretty bad. R & R thanks again. Oh and I don't own Dear boys and I didn't proofread due to laziness. Thanks ^^


	5. Out of hand

Never Ending Dream.

---

A/N: Hey people, yes I know. It's been a while since I updated… don't kill me. I'll try to update more often ne? ENJOY!!!

---

I turned not expecting to see Aika standing there.

"Aika.." I mumbled while holding my swollen cheek

"Hey pony, everything alright?" He asked while walking towards me

"Ya, everything is fine Aika." I quickly replied him while backing up until I felt de corner of the sink.

Nothing is wrong, nothing at all. I kept repeating those words in my head to calm myself. If I didn't, who knows what'll happen. He continued to walk closer until we were directly looking at each other's eyes. "Why are you lying" He asked showing sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not Aika, everything's fine. I kind of flunked the first half because I wasn't in to it, but I'll score in the second half don't worry!" I said while unconsciously grabbing his hands and lifting them, I didn't want him to be bothering himself with something trivial like this.

"Really?" He asked while looking me in eyes again, I replied him with a nod and a smile and it seem to worked. He no longer had those upset puppy eyes he gave me.

"Then what's this about?" He said while suddenly pulled one of his hands out of my grasp and touched my cheek.

I shivered at the touch, but I didn't know how to reply him. An 'Accident'? No … 'Truth'? No… "Ah that, funny story haha" I tried to make it sound realistic.

"Funny story, please do tell" He asked again while looking at my cheek more curiously.

"Ah um.. I had a mosquito on my cheek, and um someone kind of slapped me haha, it's embarrassing" I lied while looking away. 'Please believe it' I kept thinking to myself.

"I see. Well good luck in the second half, and I want you to know. If something is wrong, you can tell me. Anything okay?" He said while pulling away from me and giving me that serious and cheerful look. It felt like I was prodded with all sorts of needles in my heart. I had to admit it, I felt guilty for lying but I wasn't lying all of it. She did slap me… just for another reason.

"Thanks Aika" I replied while hugging him from the back. I held him tightly, hoping that time would freeze.

Time lasted way too short for me. That's what I always hated about my life it's always unfair, during an exam I would fall asleep due to the lack of sleep I had from studying and wake up 5 minutes before the test was over or I would walk into the boys bathroom by accident or I would start yelling at Mu and get weird looks, I mean this is all minor but still its just so embarrassing yet he accepts me with open arms. I watched him head back and I decided I should too. It was time for me to play for real now.

I walked back onto the court to see my teammates. They looked like they were getting ready to go back and continue the game. I turned to see Mu still giving directions to the rest telling them how we were going to fight back and get all those missing points during the time.

"Hey Mu…. Chill. Leave it to me" I said while slipping on my sweat bands

"Hey you're back. Feeling better now?" Mu immediately said as soon as she heard me.

"I'm fine. Let's just finish this game and go home" I said while stepping back on the game court. I don't need to involve myself with someone like Yuuki. Aika was mine from the start so why did I worry.

The game started, I took the chance to get back our missing 10 points and to attack them. I was bursting with energy. I had just too much of it! I could see Yuuki was getting pissed but I didn't care I was having way to much fun scoring and running circles around her and the other team.

The game soon ended and we won another easy match. We shook hands and walked off well after Ms H gave us the head's up tip about our next game. I saw Aikawa and the rest outside our changing room. I took the chance and ran to him. I covered his eyes with my hands and grinned.

"Guess who" I mumbled into his ear.

"Pony!" He immediately answered and I took my hands off him.

"Aika!! Did you see that! I scored and I did it 5 times! 5 three pointers in a row!" I squealed like a child.

I heard Mu and Aika chuckle at me. Was it that amusing?

"Pony, lets go to my place to celebrate" He said very playfully.

"Ah really? You're inviting us to your place Aikawa? Wow you shouldn't have, but I accept!" Yuuki yelled out behind us.

"Um … I didn't mean that but sure… why don't all of you come over?" Aikawa replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah well…Takumi and I are going to go eat somewhere." Mu said while nudging my arm.

I watched as my best friend leave with her soon-to-be-boyfriend. I sighed as I followed Aikawa and Yuuki from behind. Yuuki was clinging onto him blabbering nonsense while Aikawa tried to keep up with her one sided conversation.

As we entered Aikawa's apartment, it slowly began to feel awkward. I some how ended up cooking for them and at times Yuuki would play her little childish games such as kicking me 'by accident' stepping on my foot 'by accident' and even spilling her drink over me. Yes, 'by accident'

"Ah it's getting late. Sorry Aikawa I have to get home. I'll see you at school." I said while standing up, worn-out from the game and Yuuki's pranks.

"Let me walk you-"

"Aikawaaa~ it's late, I should also get going but I'm scared. Walk me home?" Yuuki quickly said, clearly interrupting Aikwa. He gave me a look as if he was asking me permission. I nodded and grabbed my stuff and left.

I tossed and turned but no matter what I couldn't fall asleep.

I sat up frustrated.

I had to do something before things got out of hand.

---

A/N: Okay so… yes I know been a very long time but those who still read this. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I WILL NOT DROP THIS STORY I PROMISE!!! I'm not sure the next update will be. We'll see. Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors.


	6. A new start with old feelings

Never Ending Dream.

A/N: Hello, First off I'd like to apologize the very long delay of not updating this story despite all the wonderful messages and reviews sent to me. Thank you all for supporting me.

**Chapter 6- A new start with old feelings **

Despite all the thoughts that were stuck in my head, I managed to fall asleep. I don't know what time I fell asleep but all I know is that it must have been pretty late as I woke up feeling groggy and extremely tired. The weekend had come which means I was free despite all the homework and projects I was assigned to do. I sat up stretching my arms as well as releasing a yawn. Yesterday's game had really taken a lot out of me.

My arms dropped down to the bed and I was caught gazing at the small gleam of light that got through the closed curtains. I stood up feeling the cold floor beneath my feet, it sent up shivers through me, I quickly made my way to the bathroom, wanting to do my daily morning chores. Warm water ran through the taps and through my fingers. I was caught staring at the water as it ran through my fingers, I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth. I lifted my hands cupping the water and splashing it against my face.

When I finished I eyed the mirror in front of me which showed my reflection. My cheek looked fine and my complexion looked a lot better than it did before, I released a sigh. "What to do… What to do…"

I dried my face with a nearby towel after brushing my teeth. I left the bathroom making my way back to the bed, it was only around 9 in the morning and I was still tired. Why not go back to sleep.

As I sat myself down in bed I realized my phone was left untouched on the side table. I pressed the button which lit up the whole phone. 'You have 1 UNREAD message waiting' Immediately I picked up my phone and unlocked it. I opened the message only to find it from Aikawa.

'Good Morning, Pony. I was thinking… if you're not busy today would you like to go out? I know its last minute but my job today was cancelled so… let me know.'

A small smile was found on my face. My fingers went to work as they pressed the buttons with such speed, replying to the message as fast as possible.

'Good Morning, it's no problem. Where do you want to meet?' The message was sent and I lied back down on my bed while holding my phone awaiting his message. I always liked hanging out with him despite my condition and workload I sometimes had. I felt that it was the same for him or maybe even worse as he even worked while I didn't.

As minutes passed, I grew somewhat impatient with waiting. Seconds turned into long waits that felt like hours and before I knew it the phone vibrated softly in my hands. Without thinking I unlocked my phone and opened the message.

'Hm… lets meet at the park. You know the one we always meet up in. I'll be there in 30 minutes. See you then.' I reread the message twice making sure that what I saw wasn't part of my imagination. I closed the message and sat up knowing that I had to get ready.

I rushed to the closet, choosing a simple outfit of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a scarf. I tied my hair in high pony tail like usually. Like Mu, we were able to change fast and we weren't much like girly girls as we didn't mind getting down and dirty. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs greeting my mother who had returned late last night.

"How was your game?" She asked after my greeting. "It was good, we won. Like always." I replied with a smile. "I'm going out, to meet with Aikawa." I continued after beginning to eat the food she had given me.

"Ah, alright. Don't forget to do your homework when you come back alright?" She asked. My mother was hardworking along with my father as they both worked so it wasn't uncommon to not see them often around the house. I really didn't mind the lack of attention as I was a single child.

After finished I bid my mother goodbye before leaving the house.

I rushed towards the park, knowing that I was running slightly late. As I reached I saw him on the swings looking as casual as ever. He wore a dark blue hoodie and long pants as well as wearing a light blue scarf around his neck. I walked over and his attention turned to me. "Sorry I'm late" I apologized.

He stood up and walked over giving me a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around me and he squeezed me as though as he hadn't seen me for quite some time.

"It's alright, I'm glad you were able to make it out today." He whispered in my ear softly.

He pulled away after sometime and I gave him a small smile.

"So where are we going today Aika?" I asked while looking around. "Oh I was thinking a movie then maybe lunch. We'll see how things go." He said while grabbing my hand and walking in front guiding me.

They day went on nicely, we watched a horror movie though it wasn't very scary, but I had a lot more fun in the arcade as we both competed in playing those basketball shooting games, but like always he always won against me. Our levels was probably very far off. "Good game" I stated after the game. He chuckled and gave me a hug. "You played well too Mai." He said. It sent shivers down my spine, it was rare that he actually used my name.

A small blush came across my face but I managed to hide it as we broke the hug. "Want to go for lunch?" He asked giving his warm usual smile I loved so much.

"Sure" I agreed feeling hungry after the day's events.

We were found at a homey restaurant. It was more of a teashop but I was told the sandwiches sold there was extremely delicious according to Mu.

After ordering our talks were filled with small chitchats including homework, projects and basketball of course. We never got bored of each other nor of the subjects we spoke about.

"How is Takumi?" I asked wondering what he was doing today.

"Training of course." Aikawa replied with a soft chuckle. I looked down knowing that Aikawa would probably be training but instead spent the day with me. He loved basketball so much it made me feel slightly guilty that I took up his time.

"Ah… probably training with Mu… she didn't reply my morning text." I said chuckling softly.

"Hey, pony." Aikawa said my nickname with such gentle tone it made my thoughts go blank.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I love you." He stated. I chuckled at him, he was so random sometimes. "I love you do Ai-chan." I replied with a small smile. It was strange…if he really loved me… why weren't we together? I couldn't help but question myself. Maybe he was just saying it out of the blue that was the kind of person he is.

Our food arrived and we began eating, the both of us were terribly starved for some reason.

After eating we slowly made our way back to the park, as we arrived we found a couple of boys playing on the basketball court. The both of us were caught watching them play. "Hey… want to play a game pony?" He asked.

"Huh? How?" I asked. Aikawa walked over to the boys picking up the basketball the boys were using as it rolled out. "Mind if we join you boys? Us two against you 6?" He asked with a friendly smile. The boy immediately replied yes. I walked over smiling to myself. Even on our days out we ended up playing basketball.

After our game Aikawa walked me home, it was around late afternoon but he said he wanted to go to the courts later to practice with Ranmaru.

"I had fun today, Pony." He said giving a small smile.

"Me too." I replied. He gave me a small hug and turned in the opposite direction walking back.

I really had enjoyed today but really got me thinking just why weren't we together. Like dating? I sighed to myself. There was nothing else I could think but that.

A/N: Okay so.. here is chapter 6. I just want to state that Mai and Aikawa are not dating officially but they really like each other. In case anyone is confused. So Ya part 6. Sorry for the long delay and any mistakes made but I'm lazy to proofread. Enjoy!


End file.
